The Hidden Past
by Padfoot258
Summary: What happens when a half blood comes to camp with a letter for Chiron explaining who her parent is, and gets to meet her mom and possibly live with her.
1. A letter from the past

*****i do not own any Percy Jackson characters, only Amelia :)**

 **Feel free to review and like**

 **Enjoy~ Padfoot**

I walked into my room and slammed the door, letting tears fall. My best friend had just humiliated me in front of the entire school about my past, with the popular kids. How could she do that I wonder sitting on my bed, when a small silver box caught my attention I opened the lid and gasped, inside sat a beautiful sterling silver bracelet , with three charms , a crescent moon, a bow and arrows and a beautiful cursive A . And a note with elegant script:

My dearest daughter,

Happy birthday my dearest. I know that this will more than likely come as a shock for you hearing from me and that I am alive, but my dearest daughter, know that you are loved. You are so strong my girl, I know that you can move forward one day at a time, even when darkness seems to be the only thing you see. However the times ahead will be more difficult than you can imagine. So that is why I need you to go to camp half-blood, and ask for Chiron and give him his letter for me, even if it seems confusing but, please trust me on this.

Here is the address:

Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

Take care my daughter, and trust me that everything will explained soon

P.S - Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (Jackson) will help you if you need it, and tell them Lady Artemis says hello

Lots of love,

Mom

To say I was confused was an understatement, I had just heard from my mom who left me when I was a baby but there was nowhere else for me to go. So I put on my bracelet, grabbed Chiron's letter, packed my clothes in a small duffle bag and ran out the door yelling for a taxi.

Artemis's P.O.V

My heart hurt as I watched my daughter run away crying from those girls, making me feel extremely protective and mad. "If you ever humiliate, tease or hurt her again you'll be sorry" I growled, walking up to them , the leader sneered "oh yeah, what are you going to do about it bitch" , then a familiar skinny brown haired girl with storm grey eyes stepped up beside me, giving them a death look . "That's obvious, we'll tell the teacher, getting all of you get in trouble, or worse expelled, now leave before I change my mind and let her kick your ass" Athena growled, all the bullies scurried when she was finished leaving my laughing. "I can't believe you said ass sis" I mocked, she snorted "please, we both know you could have kicked their asses in a second if push comes to shove, I just thought you wouldn't want to hear dad". I froze "he knows, about everything" I whispered scared, she turned to me looking worried "what do you mean, he knows you left, and that you have been acting weird and not your usual confident self." She sighed, ribbing her head "and quite frankly I think it has something to do with that young lady you just defined", I gulped then spoke carefully "yes it does, about twelve years i-i was r-raped, and it had unexpected results". She gasped "so that was…oh Artemis, how long has she been on her own" she asked pulling me in for a hug, I sighed and hugged her back "she's never been alone I was always watching out and over her, I left my hunters saying. I was going on a personal hunting trip for nine months and brought her here, near camp encase anything if anything happened after I gave birth, but she turned twelve today, so I left her and Chiron a note explaining things. And telling her she needs to head to camp half-blood" she squeezed my hand "we will make sure she gets there ok, ok" she whispered. Then let me go and pulled me towards camp half-blood, to check on my daughter.

Amelia's P.O.V

"Half-blood hill please" I asked getting into the taxi, the driver locked the doors and turned to me giving me an evil grin. "that won't be possible Miss. Fengári , we are going to Hollywood, the underworld, lord hades is very interested in meeting Artemis daughter who was never supposed to exists" he sneered, I glared at him. "What do you mean, we are not going anywhere except half-blood hill, and I don't know what you are talking about but my mom left me when I was a baby" he just turned around and floored the gas heading the opposite way from long island. I started to panic "let me out now or you'll be sorry" I growled quietly. The driver just continued on until I saw him stiffen "shit" he muttered then he about to speed up even more until three arrows flew through the windshield and hit him square in the chest making him disintegrate. I screamed then a tall shadow appeared near the front door, broke the window, clicked the unlock button and came over and opened my door. I saw a tall pale girl carrying a bow and quiver with spiky shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes giving me a small smile " hello, my name is Thalia Grace, your safe now" she informed me, I stared at her wide eyed for a second before relaxing. "Hello I'm Amelia, Amelia Fengári" she smiled and raised an eyebrow "is there any chance that you were heading to half-blood hill, with a manticore" she asked, I shook my head "no ma'am, I was heading there but, when I got in he looked the doors and said we were heading to Hollywood to meet "lord hades". And then started speeding off away from long island" she looked uncertain but nodded "well we were heading there anyway, so would you like to come with us" she asked gesturing to the twenty , twenty one girls standing near us. I looked around and smiled "um…sure if it's ok with all of you" I replied. She gave a small smile and nodded when a young girl probably twelve stepped up "we should get going Thalia, Chiron is expecting us, and her scent is very strong" Thalia nodded grimly. Then took my hand and lead me to camp half-blood.

Artemis's P.O.V

We caught up with her just as she got in the cab, when the smell of manticore hit me "shit" I growled then loaded my bow "wait you might hurt her if the glass shatter's let's follow them" Athena whispered. I sighed and lowered my bow "if she gets hurt it's on you" I growled Athena nodded then jogged after the car when it sped away. We followed them for three blocks when I caught the scent of my hunters "oh great" I groaned, then pulled Athena beside me out of view "my hunters are here, we've got to keep low." I whispered. She nodded reluctantly, and keep quite while I watched as my hunters killed the manticore, made sure my daughter was ok, and offered for her to tag along with them to camp. Then I saw Thalia lead her over slowly to the group and headed off towards camp talking and laughing , "that was interesting, and may I ask why you did not just keep her and take her on the hunt" Athena asked, I gave her my death look. "You know I cannot do that regardless even if I wanted to, my hunters would probably go hunt down the person responsible and dad and Apollo would find out ", she shook her head, "no one knows about her or the rape do they" she whispered. Nodding my head, I took off towards camp hoping she would drop the subject.

Amelia's P.O.V

"What was the horn for" I asked, walking by a huge pine tree, with a gold fleece wrapped around it. Thalia smiled and was about to reply when she was knocked over by a girl with long blonde, and a single grey streak, and a black haired boy with another streak of grey. Thalia laughed "um…Ann, Perce can you let me up" Annabeth and Percy laughed but let her up smiling. I realized these were the two people my mom mentioned in the letter, when they turned and faced me smiling "you must be the new camper , hi I'm Percy and this is Annabeth" the boy replied , gesturing to him and the girl, who had her fingers laced in hers. I gave them a small smile "hello I'm Amelia" I replied timid, then a huge white horse with the man's torso galloped up the hill to us, smiling, "a centaur" I mumbled. "Hello child, hunters, my name is Chiron activities director of Camp Half-Blood welcome" he greeted, then smiled down at me "you must be our new camper the hunters found and yes I am a centaur" he mused. I smiled and nodded then remembered his letter, "um…sir my mom wanted me to give you this" I mumbled, then handed him the letter. And watched as he grew pale, and grew grave, then showed a flash of grief before he spoke "very well, hunters could you please help Amelia get settled in Cabin eight. And then show her up big house, she and I have much to discuss" he asked then left with a quick swish of his tale oblivious to the two twelve year olds sneaking in to the big house.

Artemis's P.O.V

We followed them all the way until we saw them head up the hill, and Percy and Annabeth tackle Thalia, Athena chuckled "they missed each other, although I still don't see why she loves him", I giggled "because he sees her for her not some geek who talks way to much about architecture. Or books" I replied, she gave me a quick glare before smiling "come on Chiron is coming, and while he is out here we can sneak in to the big house and talk to Dionysus." We crept up and went inside just a faint hump sounded behind us, we whipped around to see Dionysus smirking at us "well looks like sneaking runs in the family, considering what your daughter and her boyfriend did before the war" he mocked .Athena clenched her jaw and fist "they helped save Olympus in case you haven't noticed, and yes apparently it does considering you ran after a wood nymph." She growled, Dionysus's eyes darkened "that is none of your business Athena", I stepped up beside her clenching my jaw. "Dionysus enough, we have all been through enough with the war, and deserve some peace now that's its over", he glared at me "so now your defending her because you respect her daughter's boyfriend. Or is it because she'll be your only friend once dad finds out you were rapped and had a child" he sneered, the blood drained from my face, he smirked "that's right, I know all about your little girl, hum…what's her name Amelia." I glared at him finally snapping out of my shock " leave my daughter out of this or so help me Dionysus I will tell Ariadne, all about how you've treated the campers, names and all " then we were stopped in our tracks when the door opened and Chiron come in frowning. "Mr. D, would you mind leaving us for a moment, so that we may talk for a minute" he asked, Dionysus glared at him "thought you never ask" he grumbled then stormed out leaving me and Athena with Chiron. He smiled gently " It's good to see you lady Athena, lady Artemis, come sit, apparently we have much to discuss from your letter" we all sat down in the small living room, while Chiron sat in his wheel chair again. "First of all, before we start I want to apologize for Dionysus behavior. He is a bit aggressive when he is away from Ariadne "he stated, me and Athena smiled slightly "we know Chiron, it's not your fault, we usually just ignore him. He seems to have picked up on how to get reactions out of people from Ares" Athena replied, Chiron chuckled " Clarisse actually", we smiled at that before Chiron frowned over at me "is it true what you wrote in the letter Artemis, and that you intend to take her up to Olympus during the school year" Chiron asked. I nodded "if she wants, I don't think she will though, because of me leaving her like I did "I mumbled , looking down at my hands, and jumped a little when a rough hand came on my shoulder "I am so sorry about this Artemis, but I know that you wouldn't trade her for the world . And I promise to keep her safe while she stays here" he murmured, I smiled slightly, and nodded my head thankful for Chiron's promise. "Do you want to explain this to her perhaps, and see if she will be ok with all of this" he asked, I nodded my head and watched as he left to go get my daughter, allowing me to see her for the first time since she was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Dionysus's P.O.V

Walking out of the house I was furious that Athena would even go there when, I saw Chiron with a young petite girl. She had wavy auburn waist length hair framing her heart shaped face, while her silver eyes danced with excitement, and freckles dotted her nose. She was wearing a camp tee shirt with blue jeans and black converses, but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was the straking resemblence to her mother, when she was in her twelve year old form. Chiron caught me staring and smiled, he turned and asked something to the girl then came over towards me " Mr. D this is Amelia" he said gestering to the girl beside him, then turned to the girl "Amelia this is Mr. D our camp director." The girl gave me a small smile, "it's nice to meet you sir" she replied shyly , i gave her a small smile " and you as well my dear ", Chiron smiled then lead her to the big house where Artemis and Athena were waiting. Then I thought about how sad Athena was when Annabeth and Percy left last summer after we defeated typhon, and realized that reguardless of how much she loved all her childern (greek or roman). Annabeth would always hold a special place in her heart just like Percy with Poseidon, so with that in mind I walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door, hoping to make up for my temper. A blonde hair boy opened the door and let out a small gasp before he gave a small bow "Mr. D, what a pleasure, please come in" he squeaked then opened the door wide. I shoke my head, "I just need to see Miss. Chase please", he looked shocked for a minute but, then turned around and yelled for her. She came up at the mention of her name, and gaped before she composed her self and gave me a piercing look, "Mr. D, what a surprise" I merely nodded " I suppose so, however I was wondering if you could come to the big house with me, Chiron asked for you" . She looked uncertain for a minute before she grabbed her knife and shut the door leading the way, we kept going till we got to the strawberry fields before she turned and gave me a glare. "What do you really want Mr. D, I know Chiron wouldn't just send you to fetch me" she asked raising an eyebrow, I chuckled at her and her mothers resemblance before i answered " calm down , I just thought your mother might want to see you. She and Artemis are in the big house with Chiron" she gaped at me before she frowned "that's who Amelia belongs to isn't" she asked, I sighed " it's for her to tell", she looked worried but, nodded then took off towards the big house. Leaving me to my thoughts, and hoping that I would get to see my beautiful Ariadne again soon.

Artemis's P.O.V

To say I was nerves was an understatement but, finally I heard Chiron wheel up and I welled my self to become older, and changed just as the door creaked open revealing Annabeth, Chiron and my daughter.

Amelia's P.O.V

I was walking with Chiron to the big house, when Annabeth came up "can I come with you guys" she asked, Chiron gave her a look I couldn't decipher but, nodded and continue walking to the big house and eventually opened the door. Walking in I saw two people, a beautiful petite woman with long curly, auburn hair and bright silver eyes, with freckles dotting her nose just like me. While a petite girl probably twelve sat beside her, she had long raven black hair, and storm grey eyes "hi mom" Annabeth whispered, The girl smiled, and changed into a woman with crinke black hair, and the same storm grey eyes. " Hi sweetheart its good to see you" then she frowned " hows percy", Annabeth laughed and went to hug her mom, while I continued staring at the woman beside her, the woman gave me a small smile. " Hello Amelia" she whispered, "you've grown so big and beautiful",then stood up and opened her arms like she was going to hug me, I tired to be mad at her but all my anger melted away when she gave me that compliment, and before I even knew it I dived into her arms. Quite sobs erupted from my chest, while a pair of small but strong arms came around me and returned the embrace, "ssh its going to be alright I promise" my mom whispered, then gave me a tight squeeze before she pulled away gently. I hugged her again then went and sat on the couch with her, while Annabeth and her mom sat down on the floor beside me, Chiron came in and gave a me a small smile, before he went and sat in his wheel chair, then once he got settled he looked over at mom. "Would you like to tell her Artemis" he asked, my mom gave a small nod before she turned to me " Amelia sweetie, first I want to say I am so sorry that I wasn't there for like I should have been. However there were reasons why I couldn't but, thanks to Percy and Annabeth we" she said gesturing to her and the other woman "don't have to worry about now", I gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean" "well you see your not one hundred percent human, your half god, half mortal like hercules" she explained, "like a demi-god", she smiled "yes exactly a demi-god" "so if I'm a demi-god means you're a god." She nodded "yes I am Artemis goddes of the moon and hunt, and this" she gestured towards Annabeths mother " is Athena goddes of wisdom and battle strategy", Athena gave me a small smile. "But if your you then how am I here, aren't you one of the three midain goddes, along with Athena" her smile slipped, and turned into a hesitant frown , Athena came over and put her hand on my moms shoulder, before she gave me a small smile " do you know how I was born young one". She asked in a professional voice, I nodded "you were born out of zeus head, in full battle armer right", she nodded "yes, that is the same way my children are born. They are blessing to the men that capture my attention with their wits" then she looked over at my mom " Artemis however has never even considered that, she and her hunters go around hunting monsters, but thirteen years ago, she was rapped on one of her hunts". I gasped, and felt my eyes tear up, that explained why my mom left me all those years ago, she left me so I would be safe and happy, and it also explained why I had never meet my dad. I felt the tears falling and got up quickly "excuse me" I choked then I took off, not caring where I was heading, hoping to sort through my thoughts and emotions.


End file.
